Britannia (character)
Britannia is a female Unicorn living in the Equestrian Wasteland in the year 2720. Britannia is a shy and nervous Pony, but will do anything to help her friends. She has a red, white and blue mix for her mane and a white coat, and the Union Jack adorns her flanks as her Cutie Mark. However, she's yet to discover what relation this has to her special skill as her talent in medicine has little to do with an ancient symbol. Her Magic pulses red white and blue, and she has a British accent unlike her family who all have Amareican ones. History Britannia was born outside Bolt City, and is the youngest of four children as the only daughter. Her parents and brothers abused her both physically and mentally for the majority of her life with them, mostly for being the odd one out, and to such extents as to make her expect the beatings. However, she never got used to them. Their abuse would do heavy damage to her but they always held back, as she had a use. Her talents in medicine and doctoring of others meant she could be used to keep the others healthy should something happen to them. This is also the only reason she wasn't sexually abused, as pregnancy would render her unable to travel and they'd lose their only doctor. The little Pony had to deal with the abuse, usually involving sleeping out in a cold sandstorm while her family slept in a cave around a fire, sheltered and warm. Her family then took up jobs in the Gun Runners, with the boys becoming guards and the mother becoming a merchant for the business while Britannia was forced to work in the boiling and smoky factory floor with no pay and no breaks. Here, Britannia learned to create guns and ammo. Britannia worked here for 3 years, bringing her age to 15, before she was sold to a travelling merchant (known commonly as the Trader) for schematics to a powerful Pre-War weapon. Though they mistreated her beyond evilly, she still missed her family as the Trader led her away. To her surprise, the Trader took her to a small lake and proceeded to wash her, turning her grey coat white again. He also gave her clean water to drink and non-irradiated food to eat, causing the starved young mare to stuff her face in a very unladylike way. After she had finished, the Trader told her that he has no intention of harming her and only accepted the trade because he wanted to free her from her "prison" and the schematics he sold the Gun Runners were actually completely out of their league, requiring the mysterious E-115 and Laryxite metal to actually create. Britannia was given freedom and could leave the Trader at any time she pleased, but she chose to stay with him and help him on his travels of salvaging and bartering. She offered him her medical prowess so he could begin offering medicinal services to people, increasing his income exponentially. The Trader then took Britannia to the Collegiate in Hoofington University, where she arranged to work for a time while to get some rest and -unknowingly- get in cosy with the Collegiate for a sort of alliance. Here, Britannia discovered a more efficient form of Stimpak that healed a lot more and needed less materials to fabricate, using a sample from a RadRoot which also made it remove radiation from the user. She called it Dover. Britannia then received news that the Trader had been set upon and killed by an unknown individual. Distraught, Britannia found a dark corner in a lonely part of the building to cry to herself in, having lost the closest thing she ever had to a true father and not even being able to see him for the last time. While she was hiding, a set of footsteps approached her hiding area with talking overlapping it, the words being the voices of the infamous group of bounty-hunters known as the Zodiacs. Britannia sank deeper into her cover and overheard the voices talk about the Trader, confirming her suspicions that they had in fact killed the Trader for a bounty. The third Zodiac, Black, was to blame and Britannia vowed to avenge the Trader. This was the first time in her life she had craved blood. Britannia knew a professional assassin would far exceed her in a fight so was forced to keep secrets from her colleagues as she worked, but as she had not revealed the secrets of Dover to the others she would use it as leverage should they decide to suddenly turn on her. Britannia's suspicions were confirmed yet again when she was about to drink from a bottle of Nuka Cola and caught a whiff of a strange smell on the bottle's top. Upon further inspection, Britannia noticed that someone had smeared deadly poison on the top of the bottle to kill her when she drank it. Britannia knew she had to escape, but played it cool as she made her way out. She took the secrets of her medicine with her as she left, turning her canter into a sprint as she bolted away from the building housing a group of assassins hired to kill her. Britannia kept running until she bumped into one of the things she was running from: a Zodiac. This one, known as Zodiac 5 or "Pink" due to her choice in colours, was not sent to kill her but would gladly do so and take the bounty for herself. Britannia quickly threw sand in Pink's eyes, causing the mercenary to cover her face and cough and allowing Britannia to run into a collection of small craters, shielded by rocks. Pink was aided by a passerby and when Britannia was found, Pink readied to kill the petrified Pony but was stopped by the passerby. Pink was killed by the passerby's Minigun as the man wearing rusted T-45 Power Armour told her he "Wasn't (going to ) hurt (her)." Britannia then agreed to travel with the man, discovering his name was Connor. Britannia and Connor adventured together for a while, looking for Power Cores and Pre-War records, before Connor discovered their next destination was Hoofington. Britannia agreed reluctantly, trying to keep her fear a secret, as the two traveled to Britannia's old workplace. The two got to the Collegiate's HQ, and Connor noticed that Britannia was starting to quickly scan the area with her eyes and breathe rapidly, all the while shaking quite noticeably. After being asked what was okay, Britannia lied to Connor about her previous experiences here. This is where Connor hired Zodiac 8, also known as Red, to look after Britannia with him. Britannia was very cautious of Red, waiting for the assassin to turn and shoot her. However, the masked mercenary never did. The three traveled for a while but eventually they went back to Connor's hometown of Harmony to rest and resupply. Britannia noticed that Connor's dog, Dogmeat, was sick and asked if she could help him. Connor agreed, having originally set out to find help for the dog, and Britannia spent a good chunk of her time after that back at Harmony providing medical assistance to her friends, who would often come back with split skin and bloodied bodies. Britannia got very close to Red, greatly countering her previous relationship with him of fear and distrust. In fact the two became so close, Red removed his helmet and told her his secret, one he told her not to tell anyone else. She agreed, honoured to be shown such a mystery, and the two became much firmer friends. When Connor came back after destroying the Institute and the Enclave, Britannia embraced him with open arms, or the equivalent of that for a Pony. She had hoped to start a romantic relationship with Connor upon the completion of his missions, but he had found love with a fellow "legend" of the Wasteland known as Kate Vivaro after she destroyed the Mainframe, having linked up with Connor upon his return home. Britannia was saddened, but still happy that they were still alive. Britannia then spent most of her time in Harmony once again, keeping at her basic job, until the sudden arrival of the New Lunar Order also saw the appearance of a mysterious man known as Union Strike. The two started a romantic relationship as Union, Kate and Connor worked together to destroy the NLO. Upon the conclusion of the story, the destruction of the NLO and the sacrifice of Kate, Britannia accompanied Union back to his home of CHS, becoming humanoid thanks to the Mirror, and started a new and peaceful life there.